Shadow: the secrets of GUN
by foxfirekirara
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog, wanted by GUN and an outcast of Darville. He meets a dark purple hedgehog named Kylee. Shadow lives in a house not far from a GUN base. Weird things start to happen just a week after he moves in... some romance in the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the east coast of furling there was a small farm town called Draville. the town itself was a good size but the towns people knew one another like family, only they lived in different houses. the town sat right by the great, and beautiful, sunset sea. in the day it was like any other shore, but at sunset it could take your breath away, it was a golden yellow with a bit of purple and orange in it. at night the sea shone a pale blue, as the moon reflected off of it. To the west was a road that lead to Rukijune the main town in furling. To the south was the town bay, the sunsets were not as beautiful as to the east, but they where a wonderful sight to see nonetheless. To the north and north-west was the great forest of Rhankin, the northern north-west part of the forest started up a small mountion. directly north of Darville, right behind the forest was a GUN military base. The people of Darville suspected them of holding nucular weapons, but GUN denihed it. all of the towns people talked, and loved the lives they lived, until someone moved into the abandoned masion to the north-west of the town, it was almost hidden in the trees, and you would only ever see it if you knew it was there. The person, or more precice, hedgehog, that lived there was wanted by GUN, the towns people wanted to turn him in, but they wanted to limit there contact with GUN. So in turn for staying safely in the masion, the hedgehog had to refrain from coming into town on festivels, and times when GUN was on high alert, to minimise his chances of being caught. If GUN ever got a hold of him, the town would be in trouble because they let him live 'among' them. The hedgehog didn't seem to mind. Some citizens suspected he had already been caught by GUN, but others made up stupid stories about him being a "vampire-hedgehog" or some other strange being. The masion was thought to be haunted, whoever went in came out and had bad luck, if they ever came out.

Shadow slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. he had been here for a week, and he had done a bit cleaning around humongous house. the living room was on the top floor, on the right hand side of the hallway. a door to the right of the TV lead out onto the porch, but it didn't have much of a view, just trees. across the hall from the living room was his bed room, the down the hall one door was the bath room. across from the bathroom was a spareroom. The hall turned to the left a bit of the way down, but shadow had put up boards, because he had no use for any more of the house. The entrence hall of the house had a long hallway, which was also boarded and to the right was the kichten, to the left where the stairs to get upstairs. Shadow flicked through the channels but seeing nothing on turned it off, throwing the remote on the couch, he started to get up and walk to his room when he heard a noise in the direction on the forest.

"strange, its like a scream..." he heard it again. Shadow walked out onto the porch and into the dark forest. His eyes peirced into the still silence, looking for the sorce of the noise, he ran back inside and grabed a big gun and threw it over his shoulder, in a sack with a strap that came over his shoulder, so he could carry it but still have two hands for fighting. he put a belt around his jeans, with a knife and more ammo for the gun. He run out onto the porch and jumped over the rail and towards the scream.

A dark purple hedgehog ran through the forest, She was wearing a white tank-top and jeans. She ran from the GUN militray forces, she was just walking minding her own bisuness, when they came after her. She had heard one yell "we've found Shadow!" into his walkie-talkie. Shadow? who was Shadow, well that man responsible for the mix up. he must be purple too or something. couldn't they tell that she was a girl, and not a guy? obivously not. She ran towards the mountian in hopes she would lose them, but they where gaining on her. She triped and fell on the cold ground, in a clearing. She got up just in time to see the GUN militray forces ready there guns. The little purple hedgehog closed her eyes, but although she heard shots she felt no pain. she opened her eyes, only to see all of the GUN soilders died. she looked behind the bodies to see a black hedgehog with a big machine gun. he looked from the bodies up to her. He looked her right in the eyes and everything went black.

Shadow watched the purple hedgehog faint. Hearing the helicopers in the distence, Shadow walked over and picked up the little hedgehog, and ran back towards his haunted house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day the sun shone threw the window waking the purple hedgehog from her sleep on the couch. she opened her eyes, sat up and looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I?..."

"Here" said a voice behind her, causing her to jump up and smack him in the face. he put his had up to the red mark, and growled.

"what the hell was that for?"

"you startled me! where am I anyway? and are you Shadow?"

Shadow's ears pircked at her last question. he walked around the couch and stood right infront for her.

"You were being chased by the GUN forces, and fainted so I brought you here, to my house. How did you know I'm Shadow" he said in his cold voice.

"I-i just h-heard then s-say you n-name when t-they chased m-me. an-"

Shadow put his finger to her mouth.

"One, no leaving the house without me, two, no woundering around the house, three, no going into the boarded halls, and four, no touching the guns. Are we clear?" all she could do is nod

"do you have a name or do I just call you girl?"

"Kylee, m-my name is Kylee..."

"come" Shadow grabed her arm and literally dragged Kylee to the spare room. he opened the door and pushed her in.

"You stay here, oh and another thing, I hope you can cook cus I don't eat, so your on your own there, and my room is just down the hall to yours" he pointed to it " if you need anything I will be Ither in there on in the living room. The kichen is downstairs and the bathroom is across from your room, any questions?"

kylee shook her head

"good" and he slamed the door in her face.

Kylee turned around and looked aroung the room, there was an old bed to the left and a window at the far end. To the right was a book shelf. Kylee walked over and took out a random book

The Griffin Chronicles book 54, by Jessica Cole

Kylee put the book back and pulled out the last book on the self,

The Griffin Chronicles book 128, by Jessica Cole

she then pulled out the first book

"Well I guess I have to start somewhere..." she sat down on the bed and started to read.

Shadow sat on the couch flicking throught the channels, as usual there was nothing on. Just as he turned off the TV he heard something at the front door

"Like someone is trying to get in..." Shadow ran downstairs and stood, gun ready, for whoever, or whatever was trying to get in. There was a small click, and the door opened slowly. The door fully opened but there was no one there. Nothing, almost like the door opened itself... someone tapped him on the shoulder. Shadow turned and put the gun to her head.

"eeeekk..." Kylee fainted and she fell on the floor. Shadow saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked out the door. His eyes widened and he dropped his gun. A glassy black craft hovered out side, it made no noise, and it was a round triangular shape, and very flat. It was thicker near the center. after staring at it for a bit Shadow started to bend down, slowly towards his gun. He grabbed it and started to shoot it. It started to glow a light blue colour and back away from the house, Shadow walked towards it, still shooting. He was right on his doorstep when it took off. It zig-zagged threw the trees, and then flew upwards, into the night sky.

He backed into the house, not keeping his eyes of the sky, and closed the door. He walked over to Kylee and shook her.

"Wake up" She opened her eyes and slapped him again. He growled and narrowed his eyes.

"...um ya sorry 'bout that..." she said as she got up. "I'll just be going back to my room now..." she stared for the stairs, but Shadow but his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?..."

"Good" he pushed her out of the way and walked upstairs.

"hay! I'm not here for you to push me around!" Kylee ran upstairs and bumped into him.

"ummmm...Shadow?..."

He just glared at her from over his soulder. He narrowed his eyes again.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he then walked to him room and shut the door.

"He's got issues..." Kylee glared at the door for a bit, and then went to her own room and slamed the door. She slumped down on the bed and stared at the cealing

"If I can get out of here..." she sat up and looked at the window

"hmmm..."

Shadow just sat on his bed with his ears pircked. He heard something outside, like someone moving through the trees. He got up and picked up his mashene gun and walked down stairs. before he left the house he pulled one of the boards off.

"I don't know why, but something tells me I will need this..." he smashed it until he had a perfect sliver, with a very sharp tip. Shadow put it threw his belt, like a sword, then opening the door walked out side and into the rain. Shutting the door he walked over to Kylee's window, and saw it open.

"If she gets shot, It ain't my problem..." Shadow darted into the dark forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kylee ran until she came to the clearing where Shadow saved her. She looked around and something caught her eye.

"Shadow, I just needed to get out for a walk, so just leave me alone would ya...Shadow?"

she stood there but no one answered

"Shadow this isn't funny!" Kylee backed up as if to exit the clearing but bumped into a dark figure.

"what do we have here? You would make a nice vampire, but sadly I have a girl friend..."

Kylee turned to see a red eyed vampire bat.

"AHHHHHH!"

Shadow heard a scream, and darted off in the direction from which it came. He came into the clearing just as Kylee fainted. He watched as a dark figure picked her up, ready to bite her neck. Shadow charged at him before he could sink his fangs in.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Shadow pulled out his gun and shot the bat, but it apeared not to have done any damage.

"So, hedgehog, do you like being one?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he spat

"Well, I Goth, am going to change that" Goth charged at Shadow and bit him in the neck, before Shadow could react. He screamed in agony, and pulled out the stake and stabed Goth in the heart. Shadow pushed Goth away and watched him die.

"Noooo, damn you to hell" those where his last words. His fleash disintigrated, leaving only the bones. Shadow covered the bite mark on his neck.

"Damn" He felt his teeth with his tounge but made it bleed.

He picked up Kylee and walked back to the house.

Just as Shadow approched the house Kylee woke up.

"huh? what happened... Shadow!" He put Kylee down and opened the door. She followed him in the house.

"Are you mad at me...?"

Shadow just stood there

"I'm sorry"

"I'll be gone for awhile, so can you just stay in the house this time?" His voice was soft but stern

"...ok..." said Kylee in quiet voice. She ran upstairs not even looking at Shadow as she passed him. After making sure she was in her room Shadow walked to his.

Just minutes later, he was downstairs again, but this time with a black cape, with no weapons.

He took in a deep breath and opened the door and walked into the night. he was headed towards the town.

In Darville, a young fox girl, obiously part of a gang, was talking with others who looked like they where from her gang. Because of the way she was talking to them Shadow suspected her to be leader. He waited in a dark part of an allyway.

"Fine!" she heard the girl yell and listened as she walked down the dark ally, alone.

She was just passing the place where Shadow stood

"Whats wrong with you?" the fox girl looked at him, as he walked out of the shadows.

"None of your business, hedgehog!" Shadow smirked

"What do you want?" she said in a scared voice. He walked towards her slowly, and she backed up until she could no more. He walked up really close.

"Scared?" he wispered in her ear. She just shivered

He grabed her head and tilted it to the right, exposing her neck. she tryed to push him away but it didn't do any good. he breathed on her neck and it made her even more scared. he finnaly bit down she tryed to scream but he put his hand over her mouth. She weakened with every passing second. Blood dropped on the ground. When he was done Shadow let the body drop on the cold cement. He had enjoyed it. Fear. shadow could hear the foxes gang members coming his way, so he used chaos control to get back to the forest entrance, he still had to wash the blood off, so that Kylee didn't suspect him. Shadow walked up to a small pond, and started to splash his face, but stopped. The whole pond started to glow a light blue. The black craft lifted out of the water and hovered for a moment. Shadow fell back, and just looked at the craft. Then it started to move towards him. Shadow growled at it and it backed off a bit. He stood up and walked towards it. It backed off some more and then took off into the night sky, again. Shadow started to walk back to the house, compleatly forgeting to wash off the blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kylee walked into the living room and sat down, turning on the TV. The news just came on with "breaking news":

The news man stood there with his microphone in an ally way, the sirens from the amulance could be heard

"tonight is a horrible night for many, and for moreso then others like the young fox girl found in this very allyway died. She..." The news man continued to talk about it, apperantly the girl was found with to bite marks on her neck and she had died from loss of blood. Kylee heard someone come in the front door, so she turned off the TV and ran down stairs yelling

"Shadow your not going to belive it but-" She looked at the hedgehog as he closed the door.

"You were saying?" Kylee put her hands up to her mouth and gasped. Then Shadow remembered he forgot to wash off the blood from the fox girl

"Kylee, you can't tell anyone about this"

She just stood there

"Answer me!" he growled showing his bloody fangs. Kylee's eyes rolled back and she fainted. Shadow walked over picked her up and took her to her room. He set her on her bed and left. When he came back he had five metal bars, and some tools. He barred the window, so that she wouldn't get away and tell every one, this was the only place he had to hide from GUN, but if word ever got out about a vampire... when he finished barring the window he left her room and locked the door.

Kylee woke up and looked around her, she saw a small stood with bacon, eggs and a note. She sat up and picked up the note. She read it as she ate her breakfast:

Dear Kylee,

Sorry that you had to see me like that, but now that I am vampire, I must drink mortal's blood. I was biten by Goth but I killed him, so you don't have to worry about me being controlled by anyone evil. As you may have already noticed I have barred your windows.

Kylee looked over at the window then continued to read.

Its only so that you couldn't go to GUN and give me away. I know you tryed to run once before and you almost got your self killed, and GUN is no better then Goth. You will not be let out of this room until I know I can trust you to stay here and not call the base or something.

sincerily,

Shadow

Kylee folded the note and put it in her pocket. After she finished her breakfast she pulled out her book from under her pillow. She always kept her book there, it helped her to sleep.

The Griffin Chronicles book 7

"This is starting to get old..."

Shadow sat in the kichten table with his coffee. He heard banging coming from Kylee's room, She was probably trying to get out, or something. After ten minutes Shadow got frustrated and came upstairs to see what was going on. Shadow stood infront of the door quietly. She was banging her fist against the door, not enough to be trying to break out, just enough to get his attention. Shadow nocked on the door, for her to stop, he wasn't getting hit again. Kylee stopped the banging and he unlocked the door. She walked out and looked at him but then looked away. She couldn't look him in the eye. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

Kylee looked into his amber eyes and wanted to, but couldn't, look away.

"Kylee...I..." faster then Kylee could think, Shadow had her in a warm embrace.

"Shadow..." Kylee hugged him back

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I won't let you see me like that ever again" He pulled her closer. But she flinched, so he let her go. He glanced at her one more time before he walked off to his room Kylee just stood there

'Why did I have to flinch?' She thought, as she looked at the floor. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran off to her own room to cry in her pillow, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shadow layed on his bed and looked at the cealing. He could here Kylee in her room crying, crying because of him.

'why did I run away?' He thought to himself 'hm, how stupid am I? because she's scared of me, thats why' he closed his eyes and sighed.

"We're going to have to talk at some point..." Shadow got up and walked to Kylee's room. Before he nocked on the door he could hear her talking to herself. Shadow pircked up his ears and listened.

"..."

"ya and he is wanted by the army, you have to get over here! its so tence! you know where to find me right?"

"..."

"oh thats to bad..."

"..."

"ok bye" She clicked off her cell phone and put in under her pillow. Shadow kicked down the door and walked up to her, he looked mad beyond mad.

"Shadow this is its what it looks like-" she backed away

"Spare me" he said in his coldest voice.

Kylee backed up until she felt the cold wall against her back. Shadow walked up to her. Kylee looked at him, he was smirking! He was enjoying her fear! Shadow remember the fox in the allyway, her fear wasn't as enjoyable as Kylee's. Shadow moved towards her neck, and beathed on it. He could hear her heart, it was beating so very fast

"Are you scared, Kylee?" he wispered into her ear.

Kylee couldn't answer, she would have fainted but she was just to scared.

"Shadow please...no...stop this..."

"why stop now, Kylee? I need fresh blood, and you have it"

She was frozen with fear, but knew she had to tell the truth, or die

"I-I was talking" she gulped "to her about the book...even look for your self"

Shadow backed off a bit and looked her in the eye

"Don't even try to run, you better not be lieing" he turned and looked under her pillow he looked at the book for a bit and the at Kylee. He opened the book at the place she had saved. he stood and read for awile.

Shadow turned so Kylee couldn't see him. He shut the book and dropped it on the floor.

He looked at his hands

'I almost killed her over something like that? I'm a monster!' He clenched his fists and ran out of her room. Kylee followed.

Kylee ran after Shadow downstairs, she saw him run at the door and crash through it as if it wasn't there.

"Shadow! Come back!"

Kylee didn't follow any farther then the door

"He's already too upset, following will just make things worse..." Kylee picked up the door, or what was left of it, and walked inside to work on it, they needed a door didn't they?

Shadow ran through the trees towards the base.

"I am only a bother to everyone..."

He heard shot then a loud scream, it was so shrill, and horrid that he stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees. He covered his ears, and closed his eyes. It was coming from near the base, whatever it was it wasn't human. When it ended Shadow ran towards the sorce, and came to a clearing. He hid behind a tree. and listened, he could hear some GUN soilders talking,

"That was awful, lets get this over with..." Shadow heard him pick up his gun, he must have dropped it when that thing screamed. He jumped out from behind the tree and attacked the soilder, he would just die if he had to hear that scream again. Shadow kicked him in the head and took his gun and shot him. He shot the other two and then dropped that gun. Relizing he wasn't there alone, he looked over at the creature. It was light blue with huge black eyes. It was very skinny, but about Kylee's height.

"What the...?" Shadow jumped back a bit in suprise. The creature did the same. It made a shrill sad purring noise and looked at the other creature.

"GUN..." the creature looked at Shadow "your friend died because of them...I must thank you, creature, you opened my eyes, as to why I was always running from GUN..." Shadow used choas control and dissapered before the aleins eyes, and he stepped back like before


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The black hedgehog arrived home an instant later, only to find Kylee quietly working on the broken door. He just stood there and waited for her to finish. Kylee picked up the door and started to walk over to put it back, she saw Shadow standing there, and she dropped it. Shadow used his super speed to catch the door. He then put it back and waited for her to put in the screws. She just looked at him.

"Come on just put the screws in! I'm not going to stand here all day!" she nodded.

After the door was done Kylee walked upstairs to her bed room and locked her door from the inside.

Shadow slumped down on the couch and stared at the blank TV. At about 11:00 PM he got up and when to Kylee's room. He nocked on her door.

"Kylee? I hope your listening. I'm going out for a bit, so just stay put, ok?"

"...Fine..."

Shadow left for another night in the town.

Shadow walked down the street in his cape. He didn't feel like going after someone tonight it just didn't seem right after what he did to Kylee. He looked up at the stars.

"So many..." He thought about the alien encounter earlier today. He walked until he reached the towns end. Thats when he saw them, sonic and his little goody-goody friends. He wanted to hide but Rouge saw himand ran over giving him a big hug, he just sighed.

"Its been so long Shadow!" When the hug broke, Sonic and the rest of them were already over there with him, Tails, Knukles, Amy, Cream, Rouge and of corse, Sonic.

Tails had on black pants with a black vest, Knukles wore blue jeans with no shirt, Sonic was the same. Amy had on a longer red skirt about to her knees and a matching red t-shirt. Cream wore a white kimono with flowers on it. Rouge had on black dress.

"hay buddy! long time no see! wacha been up to?" said sonic giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Nothing that concerns you, why are you here anyway? don't you live in New westton?"

"ya we do, but ya see there has been a vampire attack here and seeing as we had nothing to do we came here" so where's your place?"

"I can't tell you, GUN has a base near here and if they find out, I will have to leave, which I really don't feel like doing"

"So its hidden from them?"

"Sonic are you to dumb to figure that out by yourself?"

"Well then its settled! We'll hang with you! Lead the way Shadow"

everyone looked at him, waiting to be lead to his house, but all he did was growl in Sonic's face

"Listen, buddy, I don't like company, I don't want company, so I suggest you find somewhere else to go 'cus your not comin' with me!" Shadow used chaos control and left the group just standing there

"Ok then I guess we have to find a hotel"

Sonic used his speed to run all over town in search of a hotel.

he was back minutes later.

"Well?..." asked Tails

"Nothing, there all filled up, but the last one I went to said there is a big mansion at the edge of the forest, he said we should go there but he also said it was haunted"

"How cute!" said Rouge "We better be going, Its already dark out, who knows what kind of creeps hang out around here at night..." She looked up at the stars.

"Fine with me" said Amy as she clung to Sonic.

"Amy...let go of me, or we will staying here!" Amy imidiatly let go. Sonic walked towards the forest with the others not far behind.

Shadow was walking towards his room when he seen Kylee in the living room, sitting and staring at the black screen. He walked in and sat down beside her. They both sat there until Kylee spoke up

"...so how'd it go..."

"Not well I ran into Sonic and so I couldn't kill any one, he would just find out, sooner or later"

"oh"

Shadow could sence her fear, but he couldn't blame her sitting next to a hungry vampire would be pretty scary.

"Its ok, Kylee, you have nothing to worry about" he said in a soft voice so that he didn't scare her. But it did anyway. His ears drooped and kylee noticed it. She leaned against his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She closed her eyes. It seemed that the whole world disolved and they were the only two left. But the moment was soon broken when shadow heard the door open.

"Kylee, go and hide behind the boarded hallway, find a room to stay in for a bit, ok?" Kylee nodded and ran down the hall and scwezed threw the boards. After Shadow knew she would be safe he grabbed his gun and slipped over to his room and waited behind the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonic and co. walked through the door, just in time to hear some one running upstairs. Amy clung to Sonic.

"eeekkk, what was that?...maybe this house really is haunted..."

Tails walked up to Amy and pulled her off Sonic.

"Amy its just the house, its just really old, all of the noises can be explained, if you have any concern just ask me ok?"

Amy nodded her head. The six of then started to walk upstairs when they heard more running. Amy clung to Sonic yet again.

Shadow stood in the hallway, behind the boards, and looked back before he turned down the hallway to find Kylee. It was pitch black down there, and it had no light switches so he had to walk in the dark. he walked past two rooms on either side of the short hallway looked in both of them, but no Kylee. there were spiral stairs at the end and he walked down them

"Kylee, where are you?" Shadow finally made it to the bottem of the spiral stairs. Just a few feet in front of him was an old erie doorway, like one you would find in an old haunted castle. he looked around the room, all the walls were black and the stairway was in the middle. Shadow walked up to the door and nocked on it

"Kylee?" He pushed the door open, and it was like walking into a castle, but underground. All the lights were on. to the right was the entrance to the ball room, to the left, a huge kichten. a set of stairs lead up to another big door but a lot cleaner. Stairs lead left and right from that piont, Shadow walked up the stairs and turned right, up more stairs and to the second floor. there was another door there to, so he opened it and looked at the huge room. There was a big blue velvit canipy bed at the far left of the room and a big balcany at the far right. In the right corner there was a big 72' plasma TV on an angle and a light blue velvit couch, with matching arm chairs beside it. In the left corner was a big chess set. The middle of the room had a big rug, a pretty light blue with dark blue swirls. He looked up at the chandlear It was golden, and shiny. He walked over to the balcany and there was an enormas garden, all of it looked so real, but it was a pianting Big montains at the far end, a maze, and two chairs with a table, at the center flowers everywhere and a pool. Shadow turned and left, closing the door behind him. He used his shoes to fly over to the other side. He looked in that room. It had gray wall paper, and only a lone bed in the corner, also gray and black, there was a fake window, outside painted as a black stomy night, with black kertains, that were torn and ripped. there was no light switch, there were cobwebs everywhere. He backed out of the room and shut that door. walking down the stairs he stood in front of that door. He pushed it open, and there was a library, so big there had to be every book ever writen in there. Shadow walked over to the only table in the whole library and was about to sit down, but the he saw a hallway to the left. he walked down it and came to a door

"How big is this place?..." he said as he opened it "big" he was at the place he saw in the picture, but it was all real and instead of just mountains there was a beach on the other side of the flower field with a huge clear lake. the sun and was real. the sky was real... Shadow looked back at the castle, it was there, the whole thing.

"That door, it was a portal, because there is no way that all of this is underground..." he looked over at the mountains surrounding the whole place.

"Its like one of the wonders of the world"

Shadow stood there for a bit before he remambered why he was there in the first place.

"Kylee!" He ran back to the castle and into the library. then he seen the only place in the whole castle he hadn't checked, another hallway opposite to the one he was just in. He ran over and opened the door to a world of utter choas. the sky was red, black and gray, it was raining and there was thunder and lightning, hurricanes, tornadoes, twisters. And bugs, they were every where! The ground was black and there were the remains of trees and such.

"Kylee!" he yelled "Kylee!" there was a weak answer, coming from a big burn tree.

Shadow ran over and kicked the top off.

"Kylee!" he found her, but she was cut and bleeding.

"S-shadow is that you.." he could bearly hear her.

"Its ok your going to be fine..." Shadow said as he picked her up in his arms. He started toward the castle but something tripped him. He dropped Kylee and some big bird picked her up. It was a phinox, but pure black. He got up and jumped for it. Shadow grabbed its tail feathers, causing it to shreek in pain. It dropped Kylee and Shadow followed. he made it to the ground before her, barly breaking her fall. he grabbed her hand and used chaos control to warp into the library. They both fell to the floor, Shadow got up weakly, from using chaos control, plus that fact he hadn't had any blood in the past day. He looked over at Kylee who had fainted from to much blood loss. He picked her up and walked to the entrance of the castle. he had to find a doctor and fast.

Sonic sleeping on the couch with Amy. Cream and Tails slept on a blanket in the corner of the living room. Rouge was in Shadow's room and Knuckles was in Kylee's. Shadow was about to pass through the boards, when he thought of something.

'what if they suspect me of doing this, the probably will unless...' he looked at kylee 'unless I make it look like the vampire did this to her, the towns people belive vampires eggsist, but they wouldn't think of me as the vampire, I always stay here! They probably don't even remember i'm here...perfect' Shadow leened Kylee against the wall, and bit into her neck, but not to hard, so she wouldn't lose anymore blood. then he picked her up and slipped throught the boards and ran out the front door and towards town. He ran to the hospital emergancy section and up to the front desk.

"you've got to help her!" the nurse took one look at the bit marks and called for a doctor to report to room 113.

"Follow me" the nurse ran to room 113 with Shadow right behind her. "but her on the bed" Shadow did as he was told

"Now, Shadow I think you should leave, the doctor is with GUN-" Shadow used chaos control, with what power he had left, leaving the nurse to look after Kylee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shadow arrived at the edge of the forest, he didn't have enough power to make it any farther. he started to walk to his house from there. He needed blood fast or he would die.

Just then a light blue light shone down on him, he looked up but only saw brightness. It was so bright and blue that he felt like he was lifting up towards it...

"Gaaaaa, what the hell is going on here!" Shadow used his rocket shoes, but they didn't work, he just kept rising. Soon the brightness overwelmed him and he fainted.

Tails woke up in an odd looking bed in the middle of rather large room. He tryed to move but he was paralized!

'why can't I move? this is like an opperating room...' he thought as he tryed to get up again. but no such luck.

'Where am I?' then three blue creatures loomed over him, one with a big thick needle with red liquid in it.

'Blood? but i don't-' the put the needle to his neck and-

Tails woke up screaming. Everyone in the house, came running, except Rouge and Knukles, who just took there time coming in.

"Tails what is it?" said Cream in a worried voice

"woooaa, little buddy, what was that all about?" Sonic walked up to him.

"It was afful, there were these creatures, I think they where alians... I don't know, its fuzzy now..."

"You need more sleep, little buddy, we all do, its like what?"

"One in the morning" said Amy,

"Ya my point exatcly, just try not to have any more nightmares, ok Tails?"

"Ok" rouge and Knuckles went back to there rooms, and the other four cuddled back up on the couch and in the corner.

Shadow woke up on the forest floor, feeling fine, but he was still hungry, he had enough energy to find a meal, but that was all.

"The creatures, they must have given me blood..." he wasted no time getting up and warping to his door, see as Sonic and his friends where there, this would be all to easy.

Tails couldn't sleep, so he got up and went downstairs for a glass of water. He was in the kitchen drinking it when he heard something at the door.

"Someones trying to brake in! I've got to do something...but what?" Tails looked around and saw a shot gun on the wall, he grabbed it and headed into the entrance hall. He stood with the gun pointed at the door, shaking.

Shadow opened the door and saw Tails with HIS shot gun ready to fire.

Tails let the gun drop.

"Oh my god Shadow I thought you were a burgler or that vampire, I was so scared..."

"You should be" was all Shadow said before he warped behind tails and bit into his neck.

"Shadow...your the vampire?..." Tails said weakly as he died a bloody death. He dropped to the floor, making blood splash everywhere

"I guess I didn't get it all...but what to do with the body...I know!" he picked up Tails and ran upstairs, throught the boards, and down to the castle entrance. He kicked open the doors and walked to the library. Soon he came to the hellish land, dumped the fox there, and left. It was the perfect place to hide it, because now the bugs would eat him and there would be nothing left. Shadow went to the nice room to stay in for the rest of the night, tomorrow night yet another one of Sonic's friends would die. He layed down on the bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kylee stared at the cealing from her bed, she was given drugs to help the pain, and she was like a zombie. She heard her nurse in the other room right beside hers, 112.

'strange' she thought 'I could never here this good...'

Kylee felt a slight shock down her spine. It made her shiver. then she noticed she had touched the metal handle this at the side of her bed

'if this is all I have to do, I will die of bordum...'

Shadow onpened his eyes and looked over at the fake window painting. It was night in there to!

"What the hell?" he jumped out of bed and walked over to the painting. It was so beautiful, then he thought about the other window painting. he walked out of his room and over to the other, darker, room. He walked in and saw what he had expacted to see: Tails. he was in the picture but died. And there where bugs everywhere.

"uhhhggg, grose..." Shadow walked out of the room and over to the castle entrance.

he stood and looked at the door for a couple of seconds before he opened it and walked back up to the quiet house.

Knuckles was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. he hadn't been able to sleep, because of Tails' disapperance. They looked every where but they found nothing. Everywhere except behind the boards, they all knew Tails wouldn't go back there if Sonic told him to, but Knuckles argued about that. He had suggested that something had posseded Tails and made him go down that hallway. Knuckles finished his coffee and walked to the boards downstairs. He moved one of them and stepped through and walked down the hall

"well he could be possesed...I meen he hasn't been doing his usual smart stuff..." Knuckles turned right, he walked a bit more until he came to the halls end. there was a picture of a black triangle witha light blue background.

"Not a single door...and a weird picture...this house is just weird" The picture started to warp clockwise

"like I said, weird" when the "picture" stopped rotating, it opened up from the middle out in all directions, in a spike formation. The echidna stepped into the metal tunnel,

"Now I get it, Tails must have come down here and saw this! its really in his field..." Knuckles walked until he came to another painting, it did the same warping thing. He jumped out of the tunnel and onto the floor. It was made from shiny black glass.

"hmm I wonder what this stuff is?" he punched it made a big dent in it. But it just popped back to its origanal state. He looked around the room he was in, all black glass, the painting behind him and a door infront of him, also made of the black stuff. he walked over and opened a door, into a hallway, very wide, and also amde of the black material.

"Ok this is just getting weird... he walked down the hallway to his left, and came across a three doors, opening the one to his right, he looked in and saw piles and piles of the black stuff, and a light blue creature, with a snake-like neck, and head, with big pure black eyes four long arms and a body of bloby, blue stuff. Its "hands" had black "gloves made from what appered to be that strange material. It was sorting the black stuff. Knuckles slowly closed the door. He looked in the one to his left, same thing.

"well i can guess what whats in here..."

Knuckles opened the door right in the middle and saw thousands, no, hundereds of thousands of black barred cages, all with glassy black rocks in them, The cages where in extremely long rows and many cages high. He walked down the row directly infront of the door he came through, and looked into a random cage. The "rock" started to transform into him, except it was all black, not red. It looked at him. Knuckles' jaw dropped and he backed away from the cage, only back into another cage, with a "rock", it reached out, as another Knuckles, and tryed to pull him into the cage with it. Knuckles screamed and ran for the door, and out into the hallway. He looked for the door, but couldn't find it.

"OH GOD! I've got to get out of here, and fast" He heard a noise come from the room he was just in. One of the "rocks" came out into the hallway as a three headed snake. Knuckles turned pure white as it slithered towards him. It came closer, but at a slow pace. finnaly Knuckles found the door, and ran into it slaming it just in time to. The "rock" banged against the door making a huge dent but it returned back to normal, only to be slamed at again by that monster. Knuckles walked over to the picture on the wall, this time it was of a big castle, but he really didn't care he just wanted out.

"Open, come on..." The picture started to warp. it was just opening when the "rock" crashed threw the door and bit at Knuckles, He managed to aviod it but the other head got a hold of his shoe. Knuckles screamed and kicked the rock in the face. He jumped for the tunnel, he made it but lost his shoe, to the "rock". the terrified echidna watched the picture close, leaving the "rock" out in the other room. He stared at the back of the picture and fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rouge woke up and looked at the clock: 4:09am

'well I'm not going to get back to sleep now...' she thought. Rouge jumped out of bed, wide awake, and walked downstairs to get some coffee.

"oh wow" she looked at the coffee pot "hmmm it seems someone is already up, or was" she took a cup out of the cupboard, and poored herself a cup of coffee. She sipped it as she walked out into the entrance hall. Rouge felt someone behind her, so she looked: nothing.

"I must be going crazy" she said sipping her coffee. The enterance hall blacked out after she took her mouth away from the cup. The sudden darkness caused her to drop the cup.

"oh no..."

someone laughed, evily, and whoever it was, was right behind her. It wrapped its arm around her waist. It used the other to yank her head to the side. The white bat gasped, but couldn't utter a word.

"I hope you like this a much as I will..." He wispered in her ear.

"I don't...AHHHH" she sceamed as he bit down and started to suck her blood. She pushed him away before he got to much of her blood. Rouge put he hand on her neck to try and stop the bleeding. She backed up from where the vampire once was, until her back was against the wall. her hand was still at her neck. But it was still bleeding heavily.

"your pretty strong, for a fruit bat" he laughed

'that voice I know it from some where' she thought as she tryed to locate her attacked

"you looking for me?" He said right in front of her face, but it was to dark for her to see who it was

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled

"I enjoy your fear, so why would I leave you alone?" he laughed again

Tears rolled down Rouge's face as he moved her hand from her neck, and held the other one.

one moment later his fangs where in her neck yet again. This time she made no moves to escape, she just went limp.

Once shadow was finished he picked her up and used chaos control to get to the library in the castle. he walked to the same place he put Tails and threw her in there with him, so her body would suffer the same way Tails' did. the dark hedgehog walked to the evil room and looked at the picture, and sure enough, there was Rouge, bloody and dead painted into it right near Tails.

shadow left for his own room, to sleep the day away yet again.

Kylee woke up the next morning, very hungry, she sat up on the bed and looked out the window, it was a going to be a beautiful day today. The nurse walked in with breakfast, and greeted Kylee witha smile

"So When do I get to go home?"

"The doctor said from 5-7 days"

"Ok thanks for breakfast"

"Your welcome, I must go, to feed the other patients, bye"

"Bye"

After the nurse left kylee looked at her food with discust, but knew she had to eat it anyway, that or starve to death.


End file.
